White Rabbit
by pehpig
Summary: One shot for the IchiRuki Club at Bleach Asylum. Ichigo and Kon are going to get Rukia a White Day present.  But really, it's no big deal.


**Summary:** One Shot for the IchiRuki White Day Giveaway. Ichigo is going to get Rukia something nice for White Day, but really, it's no big deal.

Kon shifted around on Ichigo's shoulder trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Tell me again. Why did I have to come along?"

"Be quiet!" Ichigo hissed. He looked around the train to see if anyone had noticed the plushy moving and talking. He saw the little boy sitting next to him was staring up with huge eyes.

"It's a puppet." He explained, smiling stiffly.

Fortunately, they had arrived at their stop. Ichigo jumped up before the train had come to a complete stop and was out the door as soon as they opened. He didn't want to answer any questions about his "puppet" or have anyone take a closer look. Exiting the station, he waited until he was walking down a relatively deserted street before talking to the stuffed lion.

"I took you with me so you won't tell Rukia what I'm doing while I'm gone." He explained.

"Tell her what?" Kon asked. "All I know is you were reading a newspaper, then you jumped up and said 'That's it! That's it!', and when I asked you what you were talking about, you grabbed me and here we are."

"I couldn't take any chances." Ichigo replied. "If you saw that ad, it would spoil the surprise."

"I didn't see any ad, you jerk!" Kon said. "I don't even know what all of this is about."

"Well, no point in keeping it a secret anymore." Ichigo said. He pulled a scrap of newsprint out of his pocket and handed it to the mod soul.

"Giant Marshmallow bunnies, all handmade, exclusive to the Sweet Dreams candy shop, just in time for White Day." He read. "Ichigo, you're going to get Nee-san one of these for White Day tomorrow?"

"Yep." Ichigo said nodding. "It'll be perfect for her."

Marshmallow was one of the traditional gifts a boy could give to a girl on White day in return for the chocolate you received on Valentine's Day. When he saw the ad for the giant white bunny, a vision of Rukia with a grateful smile on her face immediately popped into his mind.

"I know White Day gifts are supposed to be sanbai gaeshi (thrice the return), but this is awfully expensive." Kon said in a sly voice. "You're sure going out of your way to make Nee-san happy."

"Shut up." Ichigo snapped as he smacked the plushy on his head. "It's no big deal."

* * *

Ichigo suppressed a grin as he left the store. The bunny was about 45 centimeters tall, sitting in a basket surrounded by artificial grass and wrapped in cellophane. It didn't look quite the same as a Chappy, he thought as he looked at his purchase, but for Rukia, anything with two long ears would probably be close enough.

"Wow, that thing is huge!" Kon exclaimed. "Are you sure Nee-san will be able to eat all that?"

"I'm betting she'll never even open the package." Ichigo said.

He almost grinned as he pictured in his mind how her face would look when he gave it to her. He figured she would probably put it on a shelf and just look at it until it got stale and inedible. His musings were cut short as he heard someone sobbing. It sounded like a child. Looking around he quickly spotted a small girl sitting under a tree, head in hands. The few links on her Chain of Fate shook and jingled as she cried. Ichigo's smile quickly faded.

"Kon." He said. "I've got to take care of this."

Ducking into an alley, he found a good place to leave his body and took out his substitute shinigami badge. A quick rap, and he was once again in spirit form, his unconscious body lying against the alley wall.

"Keep an eye on my body while I'm gone." He ordered the plushy.

"No problem Ichigo." Kon said while saluting. "You can count on me!"

Ichigo scowled. He had his doubts about that, but at the moment he had no choice. He walked up to the little girl spirit.

"Hi there. What's your name?"

The girl looked up with surprise and hope on her tear streaked face.

"You can see me?" She asked.

"Of course I can. I'm a shinigami." Ichigo replied as he knelt down. "You want to tell me your name?"

"It's Motoko." She said. "I wanna go home."

She buried her face in her hands again as she cried even harder. Ichigo leaned forward and took her in his arms.

"Shhh. Shhh It's all right, Motoko. I'm here to help you."

"I can't go home again mister, can I?" she asked as she rubbed her face.

"No. I'm sorry." He said. "But I can send you somewhere you can get help. It's a little strange, and maybe a little scary, but there are people like me there who can help you."

Motoko looked up at him. "Are they all nice people there?"

Ichigo frowned. "Most of them are. And if any of them give you any trouble, you tell them Kurosaki Ichigo sent you. That should keep them on their toes. OK?"

Motoko responded to his words with the beginnings of a smile. Ichigo's calm face and assuring manner went a long way towards making her feel better. Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back and helped the little girl to her feet.

"Now this won't hurt a bit Motoko."

With a gentle tap, he used Zangetsu's hilt to place a seal on her forehead, performing konso. A glow surrounded Motoko as she transformed for her journey.

"Remember." Ichigo said as her human form gave way. "Kurosaki Ichigo sent you and I'll be checking up on you real soon."

Motoko's face looked genuinely happy as she finally became a ball of light and a Hell Butterfly appeared to guide her to Soul Society. Ichigo watched with satisfaction until he could no longer see her.

Well, time to get back to life, he thought as he entered the alley where his body lay. What he saw as he turned the corner filled him with outrage!

"Hey, get off me! I swear, if you don't let me up, I'll kick you into next week! Ichigo! Ichigo, help!"

Kon was trapped under the foot of a huge dog who was _EATING RUKIA'S PRESENT_!

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, "Stop that! Get out of here!"

Startled, the dog ran away with the chewed remains of the marshmallow bunny still in his jaws. Ichigo turned to the mod soul, absolutely furious.

"Dammit, Kon! How could you have let that happen?"

"Are you kidding?" Kon protested. "What was I supposed to do? Squeak the animal to death?"

The plushy suited actions to words, hitting himself in the stomach to make his squeaker work. It didn't sound too intimidating. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Kon had a point he supposed, but he wasn't going to admit it. He lowered himself back into his body. As soon as he was in control, he got up and checked his wallet.

"Just enough left to get another one. Let's go."

* * *

The bunnies had been selling fast despite their high price. Ichigo vowed he was going to be careful this time.

"Hey Ichigo, do you smell something?" Kon asked.

"Like what?" He replied.

Before Kon could say anything, he was interrupted by sirens. Fire trucks raced part them down the street.

"Yep, it's definitely fire." Kon stated.

Looking up, Ichigo could see a column of smoke just ahead.

"Yeah, well the fire department can take care of it. It's not our concern."

Ichigo kept walking towards the train station. By strange coincidence, this took him right by the burning building. The block was cordoned off and fire fighters struggled to connect hoses to the fire hydrants as pumper trucks used their internal tanks to start dousing the flames. He was about to look for a way around when he heard the couple yelling at a fireman.

"You have to get up there!" the man shouted. "Our son is still on the fourth floor!"

"He's just a baby!" The woman cried. "We each thought the other had him. You have to let us back in!"

"No one can go back into the building." They were told. "We'll get up there as fast as we can."

Ichigo looked up as the flames shooting from the roof. It looked pretty bad. Well, it's a little outside of the job description, he thought as he put the bunny carefully on the ground.

"Kon. Hold still." He ordered. He grabbed the lion doll around the neck and held him front of his face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kon demanded. "I'm not kissing you, you know! I'm not that kind of guy!"

Ichigo ignored him and tapped him on the back of his head with his substitute shinigami badge. As expected, the green pill that was Kons true form popped out of his mouth and right into Ichigo's. He forced himself to swallow and felt himself being pushed out of his body as Kon filled it. He bent down to pick up the rabbit and put it in Kon's hands.

"There. Now no dogs can steal it from you. Hold onto that until I get back."

"You got it Ichigo." Kon said with a salute. "You can count on me!"

"Don't say that." Ichigo said as he bounded into the sky.

He made it up to the fourth floor in a split second. Entering the hallway through a broken window, he began checking each apartment looking for signs of a baby. The smoke and heat affected him much less in shinigmai form. He still had to make it fast. A baby wouldn't last as long. Entering one apartment, he spotted some toys in the living room. Sure enough, as he entered he could hear the weak cries of an infant. They grew louder as he went to the back bedroom. Lying in a crib, kicking his feet and waving his arms was the baby he was searching for. His face was red and tears rolled down his cheeks as he wailed. When he saw Ichigo, he grew very quiet.

"Hey little guy. Can you see me?"

Looking around, Ichigo spotted a baby carrier.

"Tell you what little man. Let's go for a walk."

Talking the baby from his crib, Ichigo quickly strapped him into the carrier. Opening the nearest window, he saw there was nobody on the ground below just yet. He jumped out, gathering spiritrons under his feet to slow their decent. The baby squealed and gurgled in delight at the sensation as they drifted slowly to the ground. Walking into the chaos around the front of the building, Ichigo pushed the baby carrier into the arms of the first fireman he saw. Astonished, the man looked wildly about to see who had given him the child, but in the smoke and confusion it was impossible to say. The only logical thing to do was take the child to the perimeter.

Ichigo smiled as he saw the baby reunited with his parents. As he turned away, he was doubly pleased. This time, there was no way a dog or something would have destroyed his present. It made what he saw next almost impossible to believe.

He saw Kon leaning with one hand against the wall having a spirited conversation with a rather charming girl. That bothered Ichigo. It was still his body Kon was using and he had a reputation to protect! How many times had he told the mod soul not to use his body to go around harassing girls? Unusually enough, he actually seemed to be having success with this one. She was laughing and smiling as she chatted with the plushy. Had he finally found someone he was compatible with? Or was there something else going on?

He fears and suspicions were confirmed as he saw the girl take a big bite out of the marshmallow rabbit.

"KON!" He roared.

"Uh oh." Kon said ducking his head. "Uh, I gotta go."

"So soon?" the girl asked.

It was a strange sight indeed when an invisible force grabbed Kon by the ear and pulled.

"Yeah, I have an appointment I just remembered." He struggled to say as he was being dragged away.

"You'll call me, right?" She said as he started to disappear around the corner.

"Of course." Kon said fighting against the strain on his ear to give a thumbs up. The invisible force transferred to his color and jerked him out of sight.

"What the _hell _were you thinking Kon?" Ichigo demanded.

"Look Ichigo. She gave me her number!" Kon gushed as he held up a scrap of paper.

Ichigo slapped the note out of his hands and grabbed him with both hands around the collar.

"You gave Rukia's present to some girl for a _PHONE NUMBER_!"

"Well, yeah." Kon squeeked. "She was hot."

Ichigo let him go, wiping his hands in disgust.

"And here I thought you really cared about Rukia. How disappointed do you think she's going to be on White Day where she doesn't get a present? And it'll be all your fault."

Kon began to sniffle as he realized the terrible thing he'd done.

"You're right Ichigo. I wasn't thinking. I…I'm sorry. Oh wait! Can't we buy another one?"

Ichigo frowned. "I don't know. Pull out my wallet and let's see."

Kon did as he was told. Taking a quick look, Ichigo shook his head.

"This isn't nearly enough."

"Well can we borrow some money from one of your friends?" Kon asked.

Ichigo shook his head again. "Everybody I know is either always broke or buying their own White Day presents. I know somebody I could borrow from, but I really, really don't want to."

As he thought about who he had to approach for additional funds, he felt the cold hand of dread clutch as his heart. He shook it off and steeled his resolve. No matter how painful and humiliating it may be, he had to do it. For Rukia.

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin was just closing his clinic for the day when his gloomy son slunk in, head down, depressed look on his face.

"In before your curfew my boy?" He asked surprised. He had planned to hide in the blind spot behind the door and elbow him in the head if he came in late. This new punctuality might spoil all his fun.

"Dad." Ichigo said glumly. "Can I borrow some money?"

Ishhin furrowed his brow. Ichigo had never asked him for money before.

"Now son, the whole point of giving you an allowance is so you learn to manage your own finances. If you spent everything I gave you, then you're just going to have to wait until next month."

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo replied while scratching the back of his head. "It's just that this is for something important that can't wait."

"Can't wait?" Ishhin said. "Now what could that be?"

"Do you really need to know? It's really no big deal." Ichigo said while gritting his teeth.

Isshin leaned back and folded his arms. "If I'm going to be paying for it, yes."

Ichigo sighed. "OK. Fine. It's for a_ mumble, mumble, mumble_."

"A what?" Isshin said leaning closer.

"A White Day _mumble, mumble, mumble_."

Isshin shouted in his ear. "SPEAK LOUDER BOY, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!"

"Dammit Dad!" Ichigo yelled as he clutched at his abused ears. "It's for a White Day gift for Rukia, OK!"

Isshin's eyes grew big as saucers. His mouth dropped open wide enough to swallow a watermelon. "Masaki!" He cried as he ran to the living room.

"Oh crap!" Ichigo groaned as he ran after him.

Fortunately there was nobody else in the room when Ichigo got there. He found his father clutching the oversized poster of his late mother, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Oh Masaki! I'm so happy! Our little boy has finally grown up and is ready to confess his love!"

"Shut up old man!" Ichigo shouted as he looked wildly around, fearing any second someone might come in. "It's not like that! It's just a regular White Day gift! It's no big deal!"

"So what are you getting her son?" His father asked with a knowing leer on his face. "Flowers? Jewelry? **_LINGERIE_**?"

Growling in rage, Ichigo grabbed Ishhin by the throat and savagely shook him back and forth.

"Will you just shut up and loan me the money already you old goat!"

* * *

"Are you sure he won't tell nee-san you're getting her a present?" Kon asked as they headed for home once more.

"No, I'm not sure at all. But at least the old man doesn't know what I'm getting her. He can't spoil that surprise at least."

Ichigo clutched the marshmallow bunny closely and carefully in front of him. They had barely made it back to the candy shop in time and this had been their very last one. No matter what, he was determined to get it home safely. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing was going to distract him. The safe delivery of the bunny was now his sole mission in life.

The garganta opened over Karakura with a loud ripping noise. The hollow that emerged had to have been fifteen meters tall. It landed with a "thoom" on the streets as its heavily muscled body hit the pavement. Its round mask was covered in spines like a puffer fish, its eyes invisible in their deep sockets as it slowly turned its head from side to side. Sensing. Hunting.

Even Kon could feel the hollow's reiatsu, though they were on the other side of town.

"Aren't you going to respond to that?" he asked Ichigo.

Ichigo had stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes tightly closed. He was using all his energy to reinforce his weak sensing powers, seeking somebody, anybody in the area that could handle the monster besides him.

"C'mon. C'mon. Why can't I catch a break today?"

There was no helping it. Ichigo couldn't detect even a flicker from any of Karakura's other shinigami or gifted humans. He was going to have to take care of this one himself. In a matter of seconds, he once again turned over his body to Kon.

"Now listen to me very carefully." He said. "You take this rabbit, and you go home. Don't let Rukia see it. Don't lose it. Don't stop for anything until you get home. 'Cause if I find you out you messed this up, I swear I'm giving you to Yuzu for a month! You got me?"

"Hey, no need for threats!" Kon complained. "You can count on…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Ichigo shouted. He turned away and disappeared as he flash-stepped towards the monsters position.

"Happy hunting!" Kon called out after him. He turned towards the nearest train station, muttering to himself over Ichigo's foolishness.

"Hmph! Go straight home. What does he think I am, a child? I can handle this. Nee-san will be so happy to get this tomorrow. Hmm. Maybe I should give it to her instead of that jerk. 'Oh Kon-sama, what a lovely White Day present. Let me give you a kiss!' she'll say."

The wave of energy generated by a hollow using sonido was unmistakable on his back as well as the strong, dark reiatsu the creature generated. Kon slowly turned his head. His face was almost level with the creatures knee. Looking up, and up, and up, he eventually came to the round, spiny mask. Looking down on him.

Kon screamed, throwing his hands up in the air as he ran as fast as he was able. The hollow roared as it charged, gigantic hands lunging out as it hunted its prey. Kon leaped from street to light pole to balcony as he sought an escape route.

"Why are you chasing me!" He bawled. "I'm just a little green pill! I probably don't even taste good!"

Coming down from a jump, Kon saw he made a mistake. He landed right in an open dumpster. The soft, yielding refuse took him in and didn't allow for him to leap out. The giant hand of the monster was closing in. This was it!

Ichigo arrived just in the nick of time to flash-step him out of there. He put Kon down on the street several meters behind the hollow who was still rummaging around in the dumpster looking for his meal.

"Thanks Ichigo!" Kon said. "I was sure I was a goner."

"Never mind all that." Ichigo barked. "Where's the bunny.

"The what?"

"The rabbit, the stupid marshmallow rabbit, where is it?"

Kon scratched his head. "Uh, I'm not sure. I was carrying it down the street, then that hollow appeared, then I kinda threw my hands in the air, then I don't know."

"You threw the bunny in the air?" Ichigo said.

"Maybe." Kon replied. "Why?"

Kon followed Ichigo's gaze to the hollows back. Finally realizing there was no one in the dumpster, the monster turned around. Seeing the two of them, it screamed and charged. Ichigo didn't seem to be paying attention to that. He seemed to be staring intently at the thing's mask. After a moment, Kon saw it too. The marshmallow bunny was firmly wedged behind one of the spines on the hollow's mask.

"Huh!" Kon exclaimed. "What were the odds of that?"

"That does it!" Ichigo roared. He pulled Zangetsu off his back with a determined grimace on his face. He held out his sword.

_**"BAN-KAI!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Good morning everyone." Rukia said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Rukia-chan." Yuzu said with a cheery smile. "Have a seat. I'll get you some toast."

Ichigo watched as his sister made herself busy by the stove. Since Karin and his father weren't there yet, he figured it was the best time he was going to get to act.

"Oi, Rukia." Ichigo said to get her attention. She turned to look at him with a questioning glance, her eyebrow raised. Watching her face, he picked up the marshmallow bunny from where he had hidden under the table and set it carefully before her.

"Happy White Day." He said with a smile.

Her expression was everything he had hoped for. Surprise, delight and joy lit up her face like a thousand suns. Her smile as beautiful as the dawn of a new day. She gave a low pitched squeal as she picked up her newest treasure.

"It's so cute!" She crooned. "You got this for me?"

"Of course." He grunted.

He totally didn't expect what happened next. With a delighted cry, she threw her arms around his neck in a brief, fierce hug. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she sat back down to start at the white confection, completely enraptured.

"Thank you Ichigo. I love it!"

Ichigo turned his face away, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks as he blushed.

"Come on, don't make such a fuss about it." He growled unconvincingly. "It was no big deal."

The End


End file.
